Husky & Raspy
by DaisyRebel1992
Summary: Jane & Maura have some spicy times. GP!
1. Chapter 1

'Where do you want it?' The baritone of her voice alone made my panties wet.

Olive skin, nearly 6 feet tall, muscular, sculpted & a voice like velvet. I should be asking where she wants me, but I refrain.

'Everywhere, my mouth, my breasts, my ass, my pussy. I just want it. Can I have it Jay?' Yes, I asked. Closed mouths don't get fed, at least that's what she's always told me. I'm on my knees begging for her cock. This isn't the time for feeling shameful.

She steps closer, stroking herself along the way. She stands directly in front of me, squeezing the base of her cock while she strokes the remainder. I can feel my honey sliding down my thighs. Just the sight of her cock alone gets me going. & she's stroking it so slowly. The things this woman does to me.

'You see how ready I am for you? I missed that mouth.' I lick my lips, the excitement present on my face. I try to lean forward & take her in my mouth, but she moves back from me. All I can do is groan. She's teasing. I hate this.

'Oh, baby don't pout. I'll give it to you. Just a little at a time is all.' She holds the tip in her fingers & strokes it across my lips. I get the hint & stay as still as possible, knowing if I make a move she'll take her cock away from me.

'Such a good girl. Stick your tongue out.' Again I lick my lips & open my mouth just enough to let my tongue sit against my lips.

'Wider.' She says, her voice raspy. I can hear it in her voice that she's excited already, as if her rock hard cock wasn't enough to convince me. I open my mouth wider & a gasp slips from my lips. I see her crack a smile & it makes my stomach flip. She steps closer & runs the head of her cock over my tongue. We moan in unison. She goes back & forth between rubbing it against my lips & rubbing it on my tongue. She squeezes it hard from the base & strokes it, letting a drop of precum fall on my lips. I lick my lips, thirsty for a taste of her. I hear her groan & next I feel her hand on my chin.

'Get to work.' She says after setting my mouth against her cock. Without hesitation I wrap my lips around her member. I barely register the hissing noise coming from above me before I grab hold of the base of her cock & start my exploration. I lick the side of it, making sure I get enough spit on it. I do the same on the other side & as I make my way to her tip I tilt my head sideways & dip my tongue into her slit. She pumps toward my face, nearly hitting the back of my throat & I feel my core clench for attention. I moan & start to suck on her tip, making my way towards the base. Every now & again she grabs my head & thrusts into my mouth for a few seconds. I feel her fingers weave into my hair & I already know what's to come.

'Swallow all of it, squeeze it. Shit.' She pushes my head down until her cock is buried in my throat & my senses are going wild. She pulls out & pushes right back in. My throat is cradling her cock. Every time I moan I can feel her legs wobbling. My inner goddess is giving me a round of applause. It took a while to get this throat prepared for that. She's so thick. Ugh! I feel a tug on my hair & I look up.

'What have I told you about closing those eyes? Huh?' I blink a few times & peel my mouth from her member with a pop.

'Keep them open, Jay. I'm sorry. I promise I'll keep them open.' She starts stroking her cock, she's licking her lips.

'Stick your tongue back out.' I do as I'm told, in hopes of a reward. She grabs the base of her cock and starts slapping my tongue with it. I can feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I moan loudly & squeeze my thighs together.

'Jay, please.' The desperation in my voice is evident. She smirks & places her cock in my mouth again. I work my mouth back down to the base, letting my throat hold her cock. Soon she's rocking in & out of my throat & I hear this guttural moan. I know she's coming now.

'Get it all baby.' Wrapping my lips around the tip, I suck like no tomorrow. She grips my hair tightly & then I feel the cream ooze out. I make sure I swallow every drop.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, follows & favs! I love that you all like this story. I will be updating within the next couple of days. There was a review, however, of someone who thought my story was belittling. Whomever you are, I deeply apologize that you feel this way. I'm a firm believer of enjoying sex the way that you enjoy it. Some individuals like rough sex, some like soft sex. These stories are based off of things that I enjoy myself. If that means I like to be belittled by my partner, by all means I reserve that right to enjoy it. I believe that feeling comfortable with your partner allows a variety of enjoyment for both parties. Again, if you don't like my story feel free to not read it. I won't be offended. I understand that some peoples taste are far different from mine. For those of you who like this story, thank you for your kind words and we will have another chapter to enjoy together very soon!

All my love!


	3. Chapter 3

Gripping the back of Maura's neck, I tug her until she's standing before me. Her lips are swollen, the color of scarlet & glazed. Lowering my lips to meet hers I slide my hands down her neck, grazing her sides & hip along the way. My hands rest on her thighs. I grip the back of her thighs, trailing my fingertips under along the backs of her thighs, raising her dress in the process.

She takes the hint. She wraps her arms around my neck, sliding her fingers through the hair she finds. I pull her thighs up & she wraps her legs around my waist, settling herself against my chest. Our kisses are frantic. Maura's hands seem conflicted, wavering from the hair at the nape of my neck to my breasts & around to my back. I capture the skin between her shoulder & neck with my teeth. The whimpers coming from her spur me on. I weave my left arm around her waist & my right hand tightly grips her thigh, pulling her core into my stomach. She grips my hair between her fingers & rocks herself against me.

'Baby, please.' Her voice is a mixture of arousal & impatience. She sinks her nails into the skin of my back & I can't help but growl. Tilting my head I grasp her throat with my teeth. I walk forward, crashing Maura's back into the door. Turning the knob, I make my way to our bed & lower her. She grips her dress, pulls it over her head & throws it behind me. I can't help but smirk. She bites her bottom lip, leaning her weight onto her hands & opens her legs gingerly.

'Can't you see how wet I am? & it's all for you.' She drags her index finger through her folds, dipping the digit inside of herself.

I can barely register the hiss that leaves her mouth before I'm on my knees skimming kisses down her chest. Capturing her nipple between my teeth, I give it a tug & I feel her thighs jump at my sides. Releasing her nipple I trail farther south, taking my time to dip my tongue into her navel. I can smell her excitement. It's light, subtle. It makes my stomach clench in the best of ways. My kisses lead to nibbles, enjoying the way her back arches into my hands when my mouth reaches her hip. Dragging my nails down the inside of her thighs, I plant wet firm kisses to her lips. The whimpers & sighs emitting above me only spur me on.

'Baby, no teasing. I need you.' Her voice wavers, letting me hear her body's secrets. She's anxious, half crazed & every bit wanton. Her thighs continue to tremble against my shoulders. A part of me wants to make her beg, cry & plead for me to lead her into oblivion. Ravage her quickly and roughly. However, the lover in me doesn't want anything more then to do as she pleases... & I know we have all night for that.

Wrapping my right arm around her hips, I nudge her clit with my nose, inhaling her intoxicating smell as I do. I can feel her stomach clench beneath my hold. Not wanting to wait any longer I slide my tongue through her folds; once, twice. Dipping my tongue inside of her, swirling it back out & returning to her clit. Opening her up, I dance my tongue over her clit, up & down. Faster, then slower before I wrap my lips around her clit & suck.

I spare a look above me & catch her eyes. She smirks at me before her mouth forms an 'o'. Her hands find purchase on the back of my neck, my knowing Maura only helps to show me that she's feeling my muscles while I feast. It makes the small movement that much more erotic. I can feel my growl vibrate through her pussy, making her hips rock against my face. Gripping her hips, I assist her rocking while my tongue continues to devour her clit. Sucking, nibbling & licking from the base of her clit to the tip.

'More Jane. I want more.' Releasing her clit from my mouth, I suck my fingers.

'Be a good girl & open up for me.' Maura takes a deep breath, willing herself to accept what I have to give. Slowly I work my fingers inside of her, listening to the gasps coming from her mouth. The sounds of her love being the only source of distraction. I can feel her insides quiver, curling my fingers I stroke her g-spot. Sitting my body up, I pull her to me. Her arms wrap around my back whilst I continue to stroke her.

'Jane. Oh my. Oh!' I lean away from Maura to see her face, nipping her chin as I rock harder against my hand.

'Come on, baby. Give it to me.' She sinks her nails into my shoulders & with a few sharp strokes her body seizes. A loud, breathy moan falls from her mouth & her body shakes as she falls over the edge. I slow my ministrations while kissing her hairline, coaxing her back into reality.

Closing my eyes I can feel my erection has sprung anew, ready for the next round. Maura stirs, leaning her head away from me, giving me access to her neck.

'Mm. That was lovely.' She smiles & her eyes twinkle. It makes my cock twitch. She raises a single, finely sculpted eyebrow at me. I guess she felt it too.

TBC!

Sorry if this was crappy you guys. I'm not that great at writing about this particular oral exam, but I tried. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome, just be nice!


	4. Chapter 4

The sound that came from Jane was a mixture of groan and growl. The rumble built up and vibrated her torso, giving me the sweetest clinch of excitement. Face nuzzled against my neck, lips marking their familiar path. Teeth pull my earlobe. Three light pecks cascading across my throat. One long lick between my breasts. I can only sigh in satisfaction. Losing myself in euphoria. Jane. She pulls back, her eyes trail slowly over my features. It gives me time of my own to drink her in.

My last chance to appreciate my favorites. Her soft black curls, always errant and playful. Her lips, constantly reassuring me in my times of doubt. And her eyes. The way they sweep over every movement without even thinking about it, picking up on so many small details while giving me every bit of her attention. My Detective. Her eyes finally meet mine. I feel the warmth of my cheeks before I see her expression, confirming my blush. Biting my lip, I rock against her. Willing her to move. She chuckles before she's running her nose against mine.

'Are you being shy love? ' I shake my head in the negative. 'Good, I like you with no inhibitions.'

I can feel her hands gliding over my thighs, gripping and pulling until my core is settled against her shaft. I can't help my need to feel her deeper, closer. I press myself against her, my hands finding solace on her forearms. Her hands slide from my elbows down to my hands. She guides each hand until it is supporting the back of each of my thighs, holding myself open for her. She grips the base of her shaft and slides it back and forth between my folds. Leaning over me once more, she captures a nibble between clinched teeth. My pussy jumps. My breath is stolen.

'I like seeing you completely taken. Your lips perched open, chest heaving, your little pants and moans.' She slaps the tip of her cock on my clit. Groaning as she spots my nails scraping the back of my thighs, keening in response. 'I love getting to watch you squeeze every bit of my cock inside of you.' She dips her tip in and out of me sending my senses soaring.

'Baby, please...' I drag my hand over her stomach, my nails leaving my mark.

She rubs her cock over my folds again, setting her tip inside. Her body ghosts over mine. She nips my lips and my hands entangle themselves in her hair. My mouth falls open as she rocks her length into me. I can feel every ridge settling against my walls. Never breaking our kiss Jane swivels her hips and retreats. I can already feel my toes tingling with anticipation. She thrusts forward, my stomach clinches. A mewl escapes me. Her lips find the soft spot behind my left ear. Rearing her hips, she delivers another deep thrust. A small and quick retreat. Followed by a sharp another forth thrust. Making love with Detective Jane Rizzoli - Isles, is absolutely earth shattering.

Our lips slides back and forth over one another's. A mixture of noises between nips and licks. Soon she builds a rhythm, letting my lips go to focus on her strokes. Her hands hold me in place at my thighs. Shifting herself higher above me, Jane sinks her cock completely inside of me. Rocking her hips back and forth with finesse all her own. She pulls completely out of me, rubbing the head of her cock back and forth over my clit. My body bucks on its own accord. Begging, pleading for her to fill me up again. And she does, so hard and fast it takes my breath away. My hands settle on her ass, encouraging her. She growls, pressing her length into me and rolling her hips. My nails dig into her, my body pulling her in.

She groans, my name tumbling out of her mouth before she's bucking against me. Her right hand gropes my breast, rolling my nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Pinching every so often, causing my love to squeeze her cock. She pitches her hips once more before she's pulling out again. Drawing a pathetic whine from my throat. She chuckles, grips the base of her cock and squeezes to the tip. The glob of precum she creates drops inside of me and my whole body shivers.

'Hold it. I want to see how long you can hold it for.' She slaps my thigh, before she moves back from me. Thank goodness for kegel exercises.

Turning onto my hands and knees, I spread my legs before I lean onto my elbows for balance. Arching my back with my ass in the air. Jane's hands are soothing my thighs and ass. Her fingers gripping here and there. Looking over my shoulder, I watch her lean in and place an open mouth kiss on my ass. My mouth falls open and a gasp escapes me. I feel her lips making a trail from my ass to my thighs. Nibbling, licking and sucking her way closer to my heat.

'Don't drop it love.' She runs her tongue through my folds. I fight a against the pulling I feel inside of me, willing my walls to hold the sample.

She focuses her lips on my clit and I lose it. Her nose pokes at my entrance, I can only grind against it. She grips my clit, sucking it into her mouth. She pulls back, slapping my mound with her hand before she positions herself behind me.

'Let it go baby, you did so well.' Letting go, I can feel the droplet sneak out of my walls. Jane rubs her cock through it, coating herself again. She slides inside of me, gripping my hips while she lets me get settled. She kisses my shoulders, rubbing her hands over my hips. I rock my hips back into her, asking her to move.

She places one of her hands on the small of my back and the other winds my hair around her knuckles, arching my back more. She bucks her hips. Back and forth. Slow then fast. Hard then teasingly soft.

'You're so tight baby. And wet. Ahh. You feel so perfect around my cock.' She grips both of my ass cheeks, spreading my core open. I'm consumed with the most delectable feeling. Her thumb collects my juices before she presses it against my asshole. Putting my face against the mattress I widen my stance and throw my hips back as roughly as I can. The sound of our skin slapping together wills my mind to overlook the slow burn in my thighs as I pump myself back and forth on Jane's cock. The skin on my ass and back of my thighs becomes deliciously numb.

'Ohhh. Baby, you feel so good! So deep. Oh my-. Ah!' Her right hand lands on my right cheek and then my left in quick, hard succession. My pussy pulls her in deeper, my body shakes. I can feel my thighs trembling.

She bucks harder, deeper. Her hands finding my hair once more, she gathers the tresses near the base of my skull. Releasing one hand she slaps both cheeks again, harder and quicker then the last. She knows I'm close. I feel her pull out, sliding me onto my side. She presses my leg fully against her chest before she slides inside of me. Tucking my left leg around her waist, I palm my own breasts. She wraps her arm around my thigh, securing my body against hers. With her spare hand she rubs my clit with her thumb. Her cock barely slipping out an inch before it's pushed back in.

'Come on baby. Be a good girl. Come all over my cock so I can fill you up. I want to feel my pussy milk my cock.' She rubs her thumb in tight circles over my clit. Her cock driving into me, hitting the perfect spot.

With a final pinch to my nipples and clit, my back arches high off the bed. A low, long moan of 'Jane' rolls off of my lips. My body shudders, my pussy gripping and releasing her cock over and over. Jaine stills and releases a deep rumble of a moan. Her body jerks. My legs clasp tighter around her hips. I can feel her cock pulsating, cradled inside of my moist heat. Then, something magical. I feel her hot jizz shoot inside of me. Long, milky, thick spurts of cum paint my walls. Running my hands over her back I moan in appreciation, my hips slowly winding, milking every bit that I can from her cock. She nuzzles her face in my neck, mumbling incoherently.

A kiss that never ends is placed on my neck. A hum of fulfillment sounds from Jane. Kissing her temple, she settles against my front. My eyes slip closed. With a final squeeze to her member, a groan from Jane and a giggle from me we drift together. Our love filled thoughts leading the way.


End file.
